


Showers

by YuGiOhRox



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuGiOhRox/pseuds/YuGiOhRox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tumblr prompt: " Erzajane - Do you... Well... I mean... I could give you a massage?"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Showers

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt: " Erzajane - Do you... Well... I mean... I could give you a massage?"

Erza came back from her job incredibly tired and sore, collapsing on the sofa as soon as she returned to her first room in Fairy Hills, and startling Mirajane who had been baking something that smelled delicious.

“Erza? You okay?”

“Yes Mira, fine. Just a little tired.” There was a quick rhythm of ‘tap, tap, tap’ as Mira hurried to Erza’s side, followed by a quick gasp as Mira took in just how filthy her girlfriend was. It wasn’t her fault, she’d had to fight a few Gorians on her way home and after working so hard she’d had little energy.

She may have been crushed under foot a little, and now she was so covered in mud her skin looked three shades darker.

“Erza, you’re going to ruin the fabric. This sofa was expensive, let’s get you cleaned up.”

“Don’t wanna.”

“ _Erza_.” She didn’t even have to turn her head to know that Mirajane was glaring at her. Well, she supposed it wasn’t a good idea to stay so filthy for so long.

“Ugh, can you help me up please? I can’t summon up the energy to move.”

“Of course.” Not a second later, Mira was rolling her over and lifting her up bridal style, using her feet to nudge open the doors to Erza’s private shower.

“I don’t suppose you could requip out of your clothes?”

“Mm, not enough energy.” Erza’s neck was starting to hurt, always falling forward and not keeping her back straight.

It didn’t help that everywhere else felt too sore to move herself, her muscles felt like they could tear apart at the slightest movement.

“Do you want me to help you out of your clothes then?” Erza couldn’t see what Mirajane’s face looked like, but she was sure it was a smirk, she could hear it.

“Yes.”

*/*\\*

Mira took the liberty of putting her clothes in the wash too, before taking off her dress and stepping into the shower with Erza, keeping her upright by wrapping her arms around her. The water was coming down on Erza’s face, wetting all the mud and making her hair so wet it started to stick to her body.

It was warm, and some of the aches she felt started to fade, though she was still sore. Mira shifted behind her to begin washing her back and Erza slumped, neck starting to hurt again. She groaned quietly, just loud enough for her girlfriend to hear her above the spray of the water and look up to her quickly.

“Erza, are you okay up there?”

“I’m just a little sore Mira.”

There wasn’t any quick, ‘Aww, I’m sorry’ or ‘Oh, anything I can do to help?’ like she would’ve expected and she rolled her head as best as she could to look down at Mirajane’s face.

It was a little surprising to see her blushing, was she feeling hot or was she blushing? “Mira?”

“Do you... well... I mean... I could give you a massage?” The She-Devil averted her eyes for a second before meeting Erza’s gaze again, waiting for an answer.

“A massage?”

“It might help you a little.” True, it might.

“Okay then, thank you.”

“It’s no problem Erza!” The blush was gone, as if asking had been the worst part even though it was silly, and Mirajane had the face of an angel, smiling and practically sparkling.

“Okay, if you sit down that’ll make things a little easier.”

“Alright then, you know, you’re a real angel Mira.”

Mirajane stood up saying, “How ironic of you to say that to _me,_ ” with a wry smile on her face before kissing Erza’s temples and helping her sit down in the small area, flexing her fingers. “Well okay then, time to get to work.”

“I’m in your hands.”

“And you assume they’re good ones?” There was a wicked grin on Mira’s face, like she was planning something.

Oh no.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, this one's lame, don't look at me *hides*


End file.
